


Devoted

by orphan_account



Category: Type O Negative (Band), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom is so short compared to Peter its realy cute, Dom/sub, Erotica, Height Differences, Homoeroticism, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Passion, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Steamy, Tender Sex, devoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dominic Harrison spends a night with Peter Steele in a sleazy love hotel.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison|Yungblud/Peter Steele
Kudos: 7





	Devoted

Dom lay naked, breathless and sprawled out on a hotel bed his hands pinned down by a 6'8 muscluar man with long dark hair.

This man was none other than Peter Steele of the band Type O Negative.

"Your so beautiful Dominic,"the man rasped out reaching down to leave small love bites on his pale skin.

Dom could barely speak his body ached for attention Peter's gentel touches driving him crazy.

"Please sir use me,"Dom wimpred his cock fully erect leaking with precum.

Without a word the older man removed his tight pants exposing his entire length to the younger.

"Ohhh your so fooking big,"Dom moaned as Peter preped himself and eased his length against the others tight pucked hole teasing it. 

"Please please fook me,"Dom begged rutting his hips against Peter's erection. 

His cries for pleasure were intruped by Peters soft lips crashing into his full ones.

The kiss was heated passionate and filled with love Dom could feel his heart flutter.

"Such a needy boy,"Peter wispred biting down on the british mans lip causing bits of blood to seep out. 

Dom kissed back hungrily craving more sticking his tounge down the olders warm wet mouth licking the blood from his lips. 

"Oh fook I need you now,"Dom wined he was getting impatient.

"As you wish my little pet,"Peter growled slowly easing his length into Dom's hairless hole inch by inch. 

"Ah oh,"Dom yelped the feeling of the older mans large member overwelming his tiny body. 

"What a good little whore you are taking my cock so well,"Peter grunted throwing his head of long black hair back leting out a moan Doms walls tighting around his length.

"Faster deeper harder,"Dom cried out as Peter picked up the pase of his thrusts.

"Right there fook slower deeper give me more till i cant walk,"he pleaded. 

"Your so tight darling,"Peter spoke slowly pumping his cock in and out of Dom emphasising the feeling of being streached out. 

Dom wraped his arms around the older mans neck allowing his hands to wander up Peters shirt fondeling his muscular chest pinching his swolen nipples. 

Your so fooking hansome everything about you is perfect,Dom mewled his hole filled to the brim he was on the brink of release. 

"Ahh more hit my little spot harder ughh,"Dom cried out as Peter thrusted his entire length into the boys hole balls deep hitting his throbbing prostate. 

"I am gonna cum please let me cum,"Dom begged Peter reltentsly pounding into him. 

"Cum darling,"Peter commamded allowing Dom to reach his release. 

"Ugghh that was amazing,"Dom breathed thick ropes of semen spilling out all over his lower belly. 

Peter grined but didnt stop with one last powerfull thrust that caused Dom to see stars he released into his partner filling up the british boy to the brim with hot cum. 

"Please let me make you feel good,"Dom asked facing Peter's crocth after he pulled out leaving him with a huge creampie. 

The older man smirked allowing the younger to suck his still erect cock off. 

"Hmm,"Dom groaned deep throating Peter's entire length down to the base of his shaft.

"Good boy so pretty so perfect,"Peter moaned pulling Dom by his messy brown locks forcing him to take his thick meaty dick deeper almost causing the boy to choke. 

"Your ass is so cute,"Peter spoke admiring Dom's round pale bum which was sticking up in the air practically teasing him. 

"Hmmm ughh,"Dom wimpred bobbing his head up and down. 

Peter lifted the boys head away from his member and looked deeply into his pale green eyes. 

"Allow me to serve you Dominic,"he rasped out his voice deep and husky.

Shivers went up Dom's spine as the rocker grabbed hold of his ass turning him around lowering his head of long ebony waves in order to eat out the brown haired man's cum filled hole.

"Peter,"Dom yelped caught off gaurd by the feeling of the older mans warm tounge at the entrance of his swolen asshole. 

"Your mine all mine I am fully devoted to you understood,"Peter growled licking up every drop of cum pleasuring Dom's empty hole. 

"Ughhh yess I am all yours only yours,"Dom cried out in response his body overstimulated by pleasure. 

"Good,"Peter replied continuing to pleasure his new object of undying affection Dominic Harrison....

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from constantly writing Adam x Dom stuff don't get me wrong I love them but I wanted to try something different this time hope ya'll like it.


End file.
